


Just Wanna Hold Your Hand

by bdamanlover4ever



Series: Craig Wears Light Up Skechers [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepovers, Snow, Tweek Week (South Park) 2019, coffee and pills, space references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdamanlover4ever/pseuds/bdamanlover4ever
Summary: Tweek must have spoken out the last part a little too loud, because Craig flips back over with drowsiness in his eyes. “Honey?” He croaks out. “Are you still not sleep yet? It’s okay.”Tweek quickly slams his eyelids close. He shakes more violently, as fear flares up to gnaw on his insides. It would be so damn awkward if Craig heard him.A heavy sigh hits Tweek’s face, as Craig’s free hand brushes up wild blond curls from his forehead. The warm touch allows tension to release from Tweek’s bones—he’s petrified. Craig gazes at him dreamily. A stupid grin steadily tugging on the side of his lips, as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend.





	Just Wanna Hold Your Hand

“My parents really want me to cut my hair. It doesn’t even look that bad to me.” Tweek ruffles up his blond locks. “What do you think, Craig?” His sight falls to the floor only to see his boyfriend paying him no mind.

He lets out a sigh, that is barely heard over the wind whistling around the house. His eyes return to staring out the window, watching loads of snow crash down on the scene below.

Craig slightly lifts the Buddha box from his head. “What happened to the WiFi?” He demands, holding up his phone to get a signal.

“I don’t know.” Tweek motions towards the window. “It’s coming down pretty hard out there.”

Craig’s eyes follow his boyfriend’s to the window. He lets out an unfamiliar grunt, “Damn…” One hand clutches the thin sleeping bag below him. “I could have been walking home in that.” He gazes around Tweek’s bedroom, eyes struggling to adjust to the moonlight. “Maybe I should have…”

“Why because my wifi is down?” Tweek snaps bitterly. He can’t help but get slightly offended. A chill runs down his spine, “And the heater is probably frozen!”

Craig pierces his lips in deep thought for a moment. “No.” He pulls the box completely off his head, “But also yes. I was watching a marathon of Red Racer to prepare for the movie coming up.”

Tweek grits his teeth. “Maybe I want to watch with you.” He hates the cursed box. “Ever thought of that?”

“That’s why my mom is taking us _ both _to the movies on Saturday.”

“Gah! I’m supposed to be getting my haircut Saturday!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did! Arrrgggaaah! I said it multiple times! You NEVER listen!”

Craig blinks twice, placing his phone on the nightstand. A nervous feeling churns in his stomach as his voice grows more affectionate. “I do.” He lifts his hand up timidly, only to put it back down as a gust of wind shook the house.

Tweek lets out a panicked cry. It prompts his mother to yell, “Are you boys okay in there?”

“Oh Jesus!” Tweek exclaims, “It’s a blizzard!” His hands wrap around his bed sheets, as he shivers in the cold blast.

A few minutes later, his mother comes into the bedroom and turns on a little lamp on his nightstand. “Here, have some coffee.” She places a small cup of coffee down, followed by a container of sleeping pills.

“Ngh… Mom.” Normally, Tweek would be embarrassed to have anyone else see him being babied like this. But with Craig it didn’t matter how vulnerable he looked—Craig knows Tweek is strong. He shakily reaches for the steamy hot cup, “I needed this.” He rapidly chugs the substance down to get temporary relief from the chills.

The woman fumbles with opening the container. “Of course, Sweetheart.” When she finally unscrews the cap, she dumps two pills in Tweek’s palm.

Craig gazes at her questioningly.

“Sleeping pills.” She clarifies. Her hand grab around Craig’s wrist and dump two pills in his hand. “Don’t be shy to ask. I’ve read all about how young people this day in age struggle to sleep due to anxiety from always being on their phone.”

Craig doesn’t know if the woman is wacko or actually trying to help him. _ Coffee and sleeping pills were a terrible combination! _ He watches Tweek gulp down the pills, so he follows suit. “Thanks.” He mumbles with uncertainty. A part of him would normally never take pills but these weren't normal circumstances. His mind went haywire as he recalled Tweek’s words, “ _ A blizzard_.”

The wind picked up outside, as Tweek’s mother took the empty cup from him. “Sweet dreams.”

“Wait, mom!” Tweek chokes out, “What do we do if the roof falls in?”

She rubs his back comfortingly, “Then we’d just die. No fire department can reach us in this snow storm, so we’d freeze to death.” There is a soft uncaring ring in her tone, as if the thought doesn’t worry her a slight bit. “I have a story about a neighbor from when I was young…”

Craig stops listening and stares up at the ceiling. He hadn’t even considered the dangers of the roof falling in. It’s just another reason why he was thankful for Tweek’s nervous mind. Whatever happens, he could come to terms with. But if he were to ultimately die to the snow…._ goddamn _ he’d be FUCKING so pissed off. Man, he’d be SO mad. Like what the actual fuck kind of death was that?

“No!” Tweek exasperates over his mother’s long drawn out story. He knew it was going to lead to nowhere, so he just ended it. “How about NOT DYING?”

“Go to sleep, Tweek. You’ll wake up in the morning, I promise.” She hums, leaving the bedroom. “Goodnight.”

“Arrgggaaahh!” Tweek buries his head into his bed sheets. “Gaaahh!” He hugs the covers around himself for a long time, trying to ignore the snow storm happening outside.

The raven haired boy tries his best to be hopeful for his boyfriend. “I know, Babe.” He doesn’t bother asking Tweek, “_to use his words._” He can’t help but feel the same way. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep either. I’m worried about Stripe.”

Sunshine locks and nervous eyes peek out from under safe layers of cover. “I’m sure,” A flurry of more incoherent sounds pass from his mouth before his tongue is able to conclude, “Stripe is fine. He has Tricia at home with him.”

“I guess. But he’s sensitive.”

“Gaarrngh!”

“Stripe…”

Tweek’s eyes keep watering due to the brightness of the bed lamp. He can barely make out the numb expression on Craig’s face. The taller boy laid there on the floor, slightly distressed...borderline mortified.

“Stripe.” Craig repeats the name of their guinea pig. There is an untapped sentence lingering on his tongue, “_ I wish he were here.” _ Hearing his guinea pig shuffle around in a panic during storms reminded him that he wasn’t alone in his fear.

Tweek wipes his eyes. He attempts to offer some words of comfort, “I promise I won’t say goodnight until everything is okay.” An eye twitches as he probes the situation. “You know me, Craig. I...arrggh… don’t half-ass freak out in the face of danger. If this snow storm did any real shit, I’d bust it’s balls.”

The statement must have caught Craig off guard, because he couldn’t hold back a laugh. “You’d bust it’s balls?”

“Ngh...yeah.” Tweek is well aware of how stupid he’s looking and probably sounding right now. He knows snow storms don’t have balls and that he could have went about this a whole different way. But now that he’s dug himself this deep—he might as well go all in with embarrassment. “I’d say, ‘_for the sake of Super Craig!_’ Then charge in all heroically. Because ya know, my powers to control the weather.”

“Honey… You’d go against mother nature herself, just for me?”

“We’re a duo. Your beef is my beef, because I fight for and with you!” Tweek declares enthusiastically. He’s buzzing high off europhia from Craig’s praises. “So we have each other’s back.”

Craig gives Tweek a thankful glance, but doesn’t move from his spot on the floor. He calmly picks at the carpet as he softly grieves about not having Stripe around.

Tweek sucks on his bottom lip, “And right now, you’re not fine.” He shakes uncontrollably, as his fist tightens its grip on the bed sheets. He wants to say more, but his brain is unsure about the best way to help.

Craig’s eyes meet his briefly, they scan Tweek from head to toe. Slowly, his expression seems to lighten up. “Stripe...sorta acts like that too.” His voice is low and almost filled with longing. “His eyes go wide and he shakes during bad storms. So I always pick him up and cud-” He pauses, more worry storms his mind.

Tweek’s eyebrows melt together. He doesn’t know what Craig’s thinking but he still provides clarification. “I’m...gah... just cold.” He clings to the bed sheets, but slowly pulls them back as an invitation.

Craig scrawls out of the sleeping bag. The bed squeaks under the new weight added to it. He amicably request, “Hand?”

Tweek slips a small hand into Craig’s larger one. It feels like he’s being heated in a microwave, a little pocket microwave that steadily spreads heat to every inch of his flesh. His toes curl in delight as Craig uses his other hand to grab the sleeping bag from the floor and place it on top of the sheets. It creates a toasty cocoon with just the two of them inside. 

_ Granted, they weren’t snuggling...but that’s for sappy couples. _

“This is better?” Tweek asks his boyfriend. He uses a free hand to turn off the lamp, sending the couple back into the peaceful darkness.

Craig nods stiffly. He feels a burning feeling inside him; he isn’t quite sure what it is. But oddly the feeling is not a strange one, and it tends to come and go as Tweek’s moods change. It’s a constant egging desire that sends joy in his heart when their fingers touch. 

“I’m not trying to hint you’re...ngh...a scardy cat.” Tweek babbles out. “I get scared a lot too!” He confesses, slamming his eyes shut. “Everyone gets scared. So I just…” A hand graces the top of his head. Fingers slowly rub his scalp in a massaging manner, until his eyes flutter open to see Craig smiling at him softly.

“Honey,” Craig hums, combing his fingers through Tweek’s wild tangled up locks. “Thanks.” He pulls the blond boy closer, at an inch to his chest. A bit of relief fills him to feel Tweek’s little twitching movements and quick heartbeat.

Tweek inhales the scent of Craig’s fragrance: bath-soap and lotion. He holds his breath, against the boy’s neck for a few seconds. His mind a bit hazy with his nerves going crazy—Craig has never been this close or gentle with him before.

“You’re a good Stripe substitute.” Craig whispers out the compliment, almost as if just saying it would make things awkward between them. A finger gets caught on a knot in Tweek’s hair. “Your hair isn’t soft like fur, but…” He tugs on it provocatively.

“Argghh…” Tweek’s body flinches in alarm. The clump of his hair doesn’t cooperate and it makes that part of his head hurt.

“I’m sorry.” Craig’s voice wavers on actually becoming emotional. He attempts to explain, “I’m not like them. I won’t…” His hand starts to try again, then recalls. It hits the bed with a soft, ‘_thud’ _ and it’s another unspoken: _ “I‘m sorry.” _

_ Tweek’s moment of euphoria is over. _

_ Craig’s uneasiness is back. _

_ And yet again, the focal point of their affection becomes their intertwined fingers_.

Tweek’s wide curious eyes blink into the darkness. “That’s why my parents want me to get a ha-”

Craig shakes his head, “Fuck them. I like your messy edges and tangled up hair.”

Tweek doesn’t know why, but he grins. Soon as he does, he feels a bit rotten because he figures normal kids get pissed off when others tell off their parents. But it's something he’s grown used to with Craig._ It puzzles him to no end. _“How far does your depravity go?”

“To space.” Craig retorts.

Tweek gets the feeling that if they were anywhere else Craig would be dumbly nodding in his face and he’d scowl sourly. But he knows this feeling is just the doubt lingering in his soul. There is no real malice in Craig’s words..._ only depravity. _

Craig’s fingers wiggle against Tweek’s. He mumbles near his cheek, “But don’t worry, it won’t make me any less of a hero.” His lips are so close to touching Tweek’s flesh. It feels like he’s living one hundred lifetimes in the span of a minute. “I’ll always fight for you.”

“I don’t know, man! First, you back stab me with Coon and Friends and now you’re always under that stupid Buddha box.”

“Well each time you see me drifting down the wrong path, you have to remind me who I really am. Like you said, we’ll have each other's backs.”

“So sidekick?”

“We agreed no one is the sidekick.”

“I know. I just wanted to hear the reminder.”

“It’s a promise.” 

“Hmm?”

“Ya know, a promise.” Craig explains, “Even if you don’t see me act like it all the time, I still care.” He motions out the window. “Sorta like how we can’t see the moon right now, due to all the clouds and snow.” A guiltiness weighs in his head for all the time he’s spent on his phone ignoring Tweek. “But we _ know _the moon is still there. I’m still there for you.”

Tweek laughs, “Haha!” He beams happily up at Craig. “Leave it to you, to compare our relationship with stuff that happens in space.”

“Actually, the clouds are in the atmosphere. If I wanted to truly acknowledge space with its beauty, I’d say I’m the sky and you’re like the sun that shines in my darkness…”

“Ngh...Edgy.”

“Be quiet and let me finish.” Craig insists. “The sun can’t be seen in the dark because of all the stars, but it’s still shining. And the sun is the brightest fucking star! Do you know how annoying and bright those other stars must be to block it out? They…” He points to his phone and the Buddha box. “Act as distractions to the sky. However, they can only entertain and last for a short amount of time, because even though all those stars are pretty...the sun is what sustains life. Nothing is more important than the sun!” He brings their hands up proudly.

Tweek laughs even more. “Gah! Don’t write a Shakespeare poem about me.” Craig is always so happy and excited when he talks about space. The way his face lights up and his tone changes to one of admiration and adventure. “Just stick with singing and I’ll be the actor. Can we add that in the promise?”

“There’s no rush...We can add whatever we like.” Craig confirms. “Time passes differently in space.” He doesn’t clarify, “_ Their space, with just the two of them.” _That would be too sappy, plus he knew Tweek would understand.

A comfortable silence washes over the room. They relax in bed, inches apart from each other, their hands locked together. The sound of the high winds howling through the house gradually becomes a lullaby to lay them down to sleep.

Tweek smiles to himself. His eyelids grow heavy, but he doesn’t fully succumb to sleep until he knows Craig has dozed off beside him.

Craig talks softly in his sleep, “Mmm,_ Yes _. Tweek...” He squeezes the hand locked in his own. “We should… sneak Stripe into the movies. Yeah.” The blank expression on his face changes to one of confusion. “Why wouldn’t Stripe love Red Racer?”

Tweek can barely suppress a throatly chuckle. “Shh…” He nudges Craig in the side playfully, “Stripe totally loves Red Racer.” His smile grows as he looks up at the way Craig’s bunched up face relaxes again.

Craig turns over to face the window. Lowly, he utters, “I know... Just as much as I love you.”

Tweek’s heart skips a few beats. A little blush appears on his cheeks, as he tucks his face down into the sheets. He knows Craig is just dreaming and a dream is nothing but random thoughts and imagery from memories. But it makes a part of him happy to hear, ‘_ I love you.’ _ It’s three words that he only hears from his parents and even then it didn’t seem like there was any _ real _ love behind their version.

But Craig’s is different. 

And maybe it was because, Tweek _ knows _ Craig will never say such a thing aloud to his face. Craig doesn’t do mushy love confessions. He lets actions convey his feelings.

Tweek’s eyes drift to where his hand meets Craig’s, both safe with one another. “I love you, too.” He finds himself replying. “You...gah... know…” He trembles as the bed rocks slightly. “I really mean it when I say, I can’t live without you.” 

Tweek must have spoken out the last part a little too loud, because Craig flips back over with drowsiness in his eyes. “Honey?” He croaks out. “Are you still not sleep yet? It’s okay.”

Tweek quickly slams his eyelids close. He shakes more violently, as fear flares up to gnaw on his insides. It would be so damn awkward if Craig heard him.

A heavy sigh hits Tweek’s face, as Craig’s free hand brushes up wild blond curls from his forehead. The warm touch allows tension to release from Tweek’s bones—he’s petrified. Craig gazes at him dreamily. A stupid grin steadily tugging on the side of his lips, as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend.

“Because...We’re here together.” Craig states groggily, mostly to calm himself as he drifts back off into dreamland. He reverts to gently patting Tweek’s head. His imagination sending him into a wonderland full of his favorite things: his guinea pig, his boyfriend and Red Racer.

Tweek waits until Craig’s hand limply falls from his head, before cracking an eye open to ensure everything is okay. _ Everything is still okay. _The snow is still coming down outside but the worst of it has seemed to past. Any coldness he felt before has faded thanks to Craig’s touch.

“I just thought about, how promises are forever.” Tweek whispers, against their interlocked hands. “Does that mean even when we run out of space time, we’ll be stuck in an infinite loop? Sorta like how the earth is trapped by the sun’s gravitational pull...” He leans in to speak into his boyfriend’s ear, “Craig! Also, if I’m the sun and you’re the sky...what about the other planets? Who are they, our friends? And are you just the earth’s sky? Is Stripe the earth?” Many questions buzz around in mind.

Craig stirs in his sleep. “I’ll think about it, Tweek.”

Tweek isn’t sure if Craig is talking to him or just talking in his sleep again. Either way, it fills with him relief knowing that they could always talk about it in the morning. “Goodnight, Craig.” He hums, welcoming the call of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bam! You see what I did there? I'm a lazy fuck. So...I have combined (almost) all the days of Tweek Week in one story! Hehe, I didn't do the birthday... But I have enjoyed reading everyone else's wonderful fics and will continue to. Have a wonderful day!~Mel


End file.
